


Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

by loki_dokey



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rhyiona - Freeform, Smut, spoilers for episode 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Fiona face pain and agony in the Vault and…nothing more. Defeated and saddened, the pair try to work out how to go back to normal after all that they’ve faced together. But for Rhys and Fiona, nothing will ever be normal again…Perhaps the Vault had more secrets to it than first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vault

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished Tales from the Borderlands and I am SO in love with Rhys and Fiona. I desperately need them to be a thing in Season 2 so this is how I shall spend my time until then. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Comments make my day and keep my writing going :D

Fiona had never experienced so much pain in her life. It felt like she was being torn limb from limb and as though fire was under her very skin, burning and curling its way across her body. Her eyes were no longer functional, but her hearing had warped and was excruciatingly hyper-sensitive. She could hear Rhys crying out in agony, his sobs and screams piercing her eardrums.   
  
They were floating, but she didn’t know where. Groping about, she prayed silently for some sort of anchor. Something to grip onto that felt...real. Another jolt of pain snaked along her spine, causing her to writhe and scream. Suddenly, her searching fingertips found something soft. It was material and it was moving.  
  
"Rhys?" Fiona choked, tears entering her opening mouth. Whatever it was that she was clutching shifted, and she felt a pair of arms envelop her. The body attached to the arms was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Fi...ona," Rhys managed, sounding slightly relieved and tightening his embrace. "Is th-is the en-d?"  
  
Fiona buried her face against his chest. All she wanted was for the pain to go away. Why, oh why, had they entered that fucking Vault? They hadn't known what to expect. They hadn’t been experts on Vaults, not in the slightest. Calling themselves "Vault Hunters" had been stupid and childish. How could they enter Vaults without knowing what lay beyond finding one?   
  
"I don't kn-ow, Rhys."  
  
"We ha-ad a g-oo-ood run, didn't we?" His mouth then pressed firmly against the top of her head. Fiona clawed at his jacket, pulling him hard and flush against her because...because she didn't want to die alone. She would rather die alongside a Hyperion, annoying, clumsy, idiotic, stupidly wonderful scumbag like Rhys than die alone.

She breathed his scent as best she could. _Why the fuck are you doing that,_ her brain managed to screech at her, but she pushed that thought away. She was about to agree with Rhys when the pain almost instantly stopped. Light flooded her eyes and she was temporarily as blinded as she had been before. There was a falling sensation, and before she knew it she landed with a _thwack_ onto solid ground. Rhys crumpled on top of her, adding a ton of extra weight to her aching body.

“Ugh.”

“You could say that,” Fiona grumbled, shoving him off and shakily pulling herself to her feet. Looking down, Rhys was blubbing. “Damn it, man. Get over yourself.”

“That was just the worst,” Rhys sniffed, glancing up. His eyes were watery and shining. Fiona sighed, rolled her own eyes and offered out a hand.

“Come on, get up.”

When they were both standing, Rhys brushed himself off and sucked in a breath.

“What the _hell_ just happened?”

Fiona looked around. They were back in the Vault. The box was open, but empty. Her hand ran along its edge, rising and falling with each bump in its surface.

“I...don’t know. One second we were here. The next we were...floating. The pain...” She quivered.

Rhys rolled his lip under his teeth and stared hard at the box. “Whatever it was...it wasn’t pleasant. I think it was a warning. That whatever Vaults have inside...they’re not for people like us to touch.”

“People like us?”

“Humans.” Rhys spread his arms out wide and gazed around him. “Whatever is here, hiding away or invisible, it’s for something else to take. Sadly, we learnt that the hard way.”

“Mmm,” Fiona replied, not sure how she could disagree. It made sense. There was nothing but pain for them here. A rush of memory on how much agony she had just been in took over her. She stumbled, but Rhys caught her with a swift movement of his human arm.

For a while, they simply stood there. Rhys held her against him once again, his chin resting on the top of her head.

“So much for Vault Hunting,” Fiona eventually muttered. “I feel bad that we have to tell the rest of the universe the bad news.”

“Leave it to the Atlas fool. I’ll take the hit.” Fiona glanced up at him. Rhys smiled down at her, an odd expression on his face. In a moment of unusual tenderness, he swept away a stray hair and tucked it behind her ear. Fiona felt a strange but not terrible turn in her stomach as his human hand brushed her skin. What they had both just been through...being held by someone like Rhys was not...the worst.

“We should go back,” Fiona near-whispered, eyes on his collarbones. She heard and saw Rhys swallow hard. Was he shaking? Why was he shaking?

“I...uh...Yeah. We should. Good idea.”

*

It turned out that the others had been making their way to the Vault whilst Rhys and Fiona had undertaken their joyful experience within it. As they stumbled out, an overwhelming feeling of pain and sickness hit them both. Sasha came running forwards and grabbed Fiona as she fell towards the ground. Vaughn did the same for Rhys, and no one asked questions until they had gotten the two “Vault Hunters” back to Helios and patched them up in the Med Bay.

“What happened in there?” Vaughn probed the moment Rhys opened his eyes. Sasha shot Vaughn a glare, but Vaughn simply shrugged at her and turned back to Rhys. “You look like shit, buddy.”

Rhys explained what had happened, and all of the Vault Hunters gathered around, listening intently. After Rhys finished, Athena, Janey and Zero simply turned, defeated, and walked away. August punched a wall and there was a sickening crunch as his knuckles either broke or popped out of place. He didn’t seem to care.

“My mom died for freaking nothing. For _nothing_.” His voice cracked and he slid to the floor. Sasha dropped to her knees beside him, examining his hand and speaking in soothing tones. Vaughn gawped between Rhys and Fiona.

“That was it? Pain and then...nothing?”

Fiona nodded.

“ _Nothing?_ ”

“Yes, Vaughn,” Rhys growled. “There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. I think we’ve established that. I also think we’re sick of hearing that so please do us both a favour and shut _up._ ”

Vaughn raised his hands. “Okay, jeez. Sorry. Look, I’ll leave you two to get over...whatever it is you had to deal with in there. Rhys, come see me when you’re less cranky.”

Sasha dragged August out of the room after Vaughn, leaving Rhys and Fiona alone once again. Grimacing, Rhys lifted himself out of his cot and padded across the floor to Fiona’s bedside. He glanced between her and the end of her bed. She nodded and he climbed up, perching himself on the edge.

“How you holding up?” he asked softly, eyes focused on his hands. Fiona didn’t answer directly. Rather, she thought about what her answer really was. After all the time spent looking for the Vault, and who had to die in the process, it had all been for nothing. Nothing but agony at least. She _so_ wasn’t okay. Life had turned upside-down for the Vault. Now...now life was whacked and it would probably never be normal again.

She had obviously been quiet for a while because Rhys’ hand curled around her own and squeezed. _What was with all of the touching?_ she thought, but didn’t pull away. She...liked it. She liked the feel of his skin against hers. She liked the intimacy that there was in that moment. Perhaps the pain they’d both simultaneously endured had brought them subconsciously closer together.

“Fiona. I was so scared that we were gonna die out there.”

“Me too.” Her thumb began to trace circles in his palm. “You were right. It was the worst.” Looking up at him, he smiled warmly at her. She managed a smile back before letting go of his hand and flopping back down in the bed. She patted the space beside her.

Rhys scrambled up and laid down. He beckoned her to lean forward slightly so that he could tuck his arm underneath her head. It was silent for a long time.

“I’m glad we didn’t die out there.”

Fiona yawned. “Me too, Rhys. Me too.”

*

It was dinner time when Rhys and Fiona showed their faces to the rest of the group. They’d fallen asleep together, and hadn’t spoken about it once on their journey from the Med Bay to the campsite. Instead, they’d bitten their lips and blushed and avoided eye contact. A lady neither of them recognised was ladling food into bowls. Rhys crossed the campsite to sit with Vaughn, whilst Fiona sought out Sasha and August. When she found them, Sasha gathered her sister in her arms and held her close. The lady ladling food brought Fiona her bowl and smiled kindly at her. Fiona took it and thanked her absently. For some reason, Fiona couldn’t get Rhys out of her damned head. She kept thinking about how it felt to have him touching her hands...her face...

“Is there a spoon anywhere?” she asked, trying to think straight. All of a sudden, from out of nowhere, a spoon flew through the air and into her hand. Sasha choked on her soup. August jumped up and backed away.

“What the hell?” he gasped.

Moments before, Rhys had been eating his soup happily. Vaughn had been chatting away about something or another, but Rhys had been too busy thinking about how he’d felt when he’d woken up beside Fiona. How perfect her sleeping form had looked. God, he was such a mess. He had gone to take a mouthful of his soup when the spoon flew from his hands and sailed through the fire.  Now things on Pandora were weird, but never spoon-soaring-through-the-air-on-its-own weird. Scrambling to his feet, he walked around the fire and spotted Fiona staring intently at her spoon with August pale-white beside her and Sasha wide-eyed with...fright?

_"What. The. Fuck."_


	2. How You Like Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudos and commenting! It really makes my day :D

Fiona didn’t have a chance to get a word in edgeways before she was bustled into a room just off of the campsite. The moment Sasha had managed to get her head on straight after what she’d seen, she took note of the fact that perhaps this _wasn’t_ something that others in Helios should be seeing.

“What the hell, Fiona!?” Sasha snapped as she slammed the door shut, pressing her body weight against it just in case August charged in after them.  “What _was_ that?”

Fiona cowered into a corner, staring hard at her hands. She lifted her fear-filled eyes and gawped at Sasha. “I...I don’t know! It just happened. I _thought_ about a spoon, then there _was_ a spoon...I...I’m just as confused as you are!”

Just as Sasha stepped away from the door and towards Fiona, Rhys burst into the room. “Did I just see what I think I saw?”

Sasha spun on her heel. “Rhys! Get _lost_! We’re having a crisis here!”

Rhys feigned an _“I’m stung by that_ ” with his hand on his heart before crossing the room and crouching next to Fiona. He took one of her hands in his own and examined it.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly, glancing into her eyes and tapping the middle of her palm.

Fiona swallowed hard. “I don’t know. I can’t explain what happened because I don’t know myself.”

“Rhys! I’m her sister. I’m here to look out for her. We don’t need you getting involved right now!” Sasha was wringing her wrists. Her eyes were popping and sweat was beading at the top of her forehead. “If...if she can do crazy shit...we can’t let it be known to the public. She’ll be taken and used for experimentation and they’ll tear her apart trying to duplicate whatever it is and-”

“Sasha!” Fiona snapped. “You’re kind of overreacting. We don’t even know what it is yet.”

Rhys hummed in thought. “Do you think you can do it again?”

“RHYS!” Sasha screeched, but both Rhys and Fiona ignored her.

“Well...when it happened I just thought about how I wanted a spoon.” She cautiously left out the part where she was thinking about Rhys and his hands and-

“Okay?” Rhys himself replied. “Well, try it again with something else.”

“Rhys, would you please stop encouraging her?!”

Fiona focused on Rhys.  “Um...sure.” She wasn’t even certain what she was doing. Could things move towards when she wanted them to? Could she move things with her mind? Her thoughts fixed on Sasha’s watch.  

“I want that watch,” Fiona muttered in a low voice. Sasha glanced at her wrist and gasped. The watch unclipped and flew across the room into Fiona’s hand. Rhys fell back in shock and landed on his ass beside her. Sasha backed away slowly. “I-I-Oh my god?!”

Sasha gulped. “Fi...you have...like...superpowers.”

“That. Was so. AWESOME!” Rhys yelled, jumping to his feet and tugging Fiona to hers. “You have telekinesis! You can move things! With your mind!” Rhys was over-excited, jumping about the room and pointing at her. “Wow! Wooooow!!”

“Rhys!” Fiona barked. Rhys stilled. “How did this even happen?!”

There was silence for a moment.

“...The Vault,” Rhys eventually blurted. He began to pace the room, deep in thought. “It has to have been the Vault. All of the pain...maybe it wasn’t a warning. The pain might have been changing us.”

“Changing us? By giving us powers...” Fiona said to herself, running her hands through her hair. “Oh my god. We have superpowers.”

Rhys grimaced. “ _You_ have a superpower. I do not. Well, at least nothing has shown itself yet.”

“Whatever it is the two of you have got, it needs to be kept a secret.” Sasha stepped between them. “We don’t know the extent of these powers and we sure as hell don’t know who will want in on them if word gets out.”

Fiona and Rhys nodded. Sasha was right, however much of a buzzkill she was being.   

“This is so cool,” Rhys squeaked, grabbing Fiona’s hands. “What do you think my power will be? Do you think I’ll be able to move things with my mind too?”

Rhys instantly let go of Fiona and span around to face Sasha, whose eyes widened. She shook her head.

“Don’t even-”

“I want those earrings,” Rhys said with a smirk, holding out his hand. Sasha squeezed her eyes shut. Everyone waited with bated breath.

Nothing happened.

“Oh man,” Rhys whined, slumping his shoulders and pouting. “Why does life suck.”

Fiona walked forwards and patted his shoulder in reassurance.

“I’m sure if you have a power, we’ll find out soon enough.”

*

That night, Sasha had to explain the situation to August because he’d basically seen the whole thing and was threatening a shitstorm if he wasn’t told what was going on. Sasha was the only one who could seemingly get through to him. Either that, or August was just using that as an excuse to be able to talk to Sasha and Sasha alone.  

Vaughn didn’t know anything yet, and Fiona managed to convince Rhys to keep her secret at least until he discovered his own power. Rhys begrudgingly agreed, because all he wanted to do was scream from the rooftops that he _might just be a superhero_. They walked towards the bunks. Rhys would only be staying the night until he headed back to Atlas the following day.

“I’ve already been away too long,” he explained as they walked. “I have someone coming in with weapon plans tomorrow so I can’t miss that meeting.”

Fiona didn’t reply. She bit her lip and continued walking. Why did her heart pang when she thought about Rhys leaving? Why did the thought make her shudder?

“Do you have to go?” she near-whispered, coming to a halt. Rhys turned to her and raised a questioning eyebrow. She cleared her throat. “I-I mean...you haven’t found your power yet. Don’t you want to do that with us around?”

Rhys sighed. “We don’t know how long it will take for my power to show its face. It might never appear. I can’t put my work on hold just because I’m hanging on a possibility.”

Fiona nodded quickly and began walking again. She wanted to get away from Rhys right now because if she didn’t, she’d hate the fact he was leaving even more. Why was she even thinking these things? Why? Why was looking at Rhys so different to how it had been before?

Or...was it that different?

Before the Vault, when they had been standing outside and staring up at the giant alien door, she’d confronted Rhys about his intentions with her sister. But he’d denied them and said that he liked someone else. At that moment, she’d secretly hoped it was her that he meant.

Had she liked him all along?

“Hey, are you gonna answer me?”

Fiona stopped again and turned. Rhys was standing there, hands on his hips. She’d obviously missed part of the conversation.

“Huh?”

“I said, how do you think your life’s gonna change now that you’ve got this power?”

“I um...haven’t really been able to give it a thought.” _Too busy thinking about you._ She bit her cheek. _Shut **up** , brain. _

Rhys took a few steps closer, his face the most sincere she had ever seen it. “I’m always here for you, you know.” He rubbed his neck and took one more step. “If you ever need a safe place...or a weapon...or just a talk...I’m...I’m never too far away.”

Fiona felt her stomach go light and airy. He was getting closer. _Why was he getting closer?!_

“Well, my ECHO device is broken so maybe if you fix that we can keep in touch...” She pulled the device out and waved it in his general direction, trying to put it between them to stop his advances. She wasn’t sure where this was going.

“Oh yeah, I can definitely fix that for you,” Rhys said, not even glancing at the ECHO device. His eyes were trained on Fiona as he got so close that they were only a few feet apart.

“Rhys...”

Without looking at it, Rhys took the ECHO device out of Fiona’s hand. Just as he went to place it on the ground, it bleeped into life. Both of them froze and stared. Fiona grabbed it.

“It’s...working...perfectly?”

“Oh great, so it wasn’t broken!”

Fiona gulped. She turned the ECHO device around to show Rhys the back of it. The entire power pack was ripped out.

“Wait,” Rhys managed. “What? It...There’s no power source...” He snatched the device and poured over it. “How...”

Fiona could only shrug.

“No, but that’s impossible.” Rhys glanced at her. He was beginning to sweat. “Isn’t it?”

“I want that ECHO device.” It flew into her hands. Rhys blinked. Fiona winked. “Oh Rhys, nothing's impossible any more.”


	3. All This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the chapter you've been waiting for. I'm thinking this fic will go on for about 5 chapters and there may well be more smut on the way ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!

The pair of them spent the next few hours hunting through the scrap left from the fall of Helios, finding things that Rhys could get to work again. They pushed thoughts of angry Sasha to the backs of their minds and just _enjoyed_ themselves. They managed to reboot at least twelve Loader Bots, get a whole section of doors working again and even turn on a few lights. They giggled together as they ran through the wreckage, playing with their new powers. Fiona discovered that she could not only bring things to herself, but she could also use her telekinesis to send things to other people. She and Rhys practised sending things to one another from various distances, but Fiona’s ability to move things could seemingly not be defeated by distance.

Rhys decided that his power must be that he was the embodiment of an endless electrical power source. He kept babbling on about how much the power would help his company excel and how much it added to his prior coolness. Fiona simply listened, watching his excitable movements that accompanied his words. Eventually, he caught on that she was staring at him, and he stopped talking abruptly.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You were staring at me.”

Fiona coughed. “Was I?”

“Yes, you were.” Rhys dropped down onto the ground and sat back against a piece of scrap metal. “It’s okay. I know I'm god damn gorgeous.” He winked up at her and she poked out her tongue in return. He smirked and gazed up at the sky that had now become so dark that the stars were glinting into view.

“Do you think there’s a reason?” Fiona said, dropping down beside him and crossing her legs. “A reason behind us getting these powers, I mean.”

“As in, are we meant to help defend the galaxy or something from impending doom?” Rhys frowned. “...I’d rather not have that responsibility.”

“Yeah. Something like that. What if we've just epically screwed ourselves over?”

Rhys stretched out and chuckled. “Well then, at least we've got each other.”

“As always,” Fiona replied smiling down at him. “I have to admit, I've gotten kind of used to it.”

“Used to what?” Rhys raised his eyebrow. “My dashingly good looks we were just talking about?”

“Your awful sense of humour,” Fiona giggled, prodding at his chest. Next thing she knew, he’d grabbed her wrist and yanked her down on top of him. Their faces were inches apart; she could feel his breath against her skin. “Rhys,” she exhaled, but was merely silenced by his mouth against hers. A wave of warmth spread across her entire body as she realised what was happening, and she responded eagerly to his parting lips. Manoeuvring to straddle him, she sighed into his mouth which he obviously liked because she felt him buck up slightly against her. He moaned softly, sliding his hands into her hair and pulling her closer. When she swept her tongue into his mouth, she dragged another guttural moan from his chest that she ate up hungrily.

“RHYS! FIONAAAAA!” The nearby call of their names shattered the moment, and Fiona pulled away as quickly as she’d been pulled in. Bounding to her feet, her eyes were on the ground and she was rubbing her neck.

“So, uh, we should go. They’re probably worried about us,” she mumbled, not making eye contact.

“Sure. Yeah. Of course.”

Fiona dared to look up at the same time that Rhys dared to. Their eyes met. A small smile crept onto Rhys’ face. Fiona couldn't help but return it.

*

“So let me get this straight,” August began once Rhys and Fiona had told the group about what had happened (excluding the part where they intensely made out). “Fiona can move stuff with her mind, and Rhys is essentially a human battery?”

“It explains the sudden arrival of a dozen previously non-functioning Loader Bots,” Vaughn commented, ogling at Rhys. “Dude, that power is seriously awesome.”

“I know,” Rhys agreed smoothly, smirking at everyone. “I _am_ seriously awesome.”

Fiona rolled her eyes at him. He looked over at her and winked, which made her face burn red and her gaze drop to the floor.

“Does this mean that you’re superheroes?” Gortys chirped, spinning around in a circle. “It would be _so cool_ if you guys became superheroes!”

“Of course we’re-”

“Not superheroes,” Sasha hissed, cutting Rhys off. “Being a superhero is defined by saving people.”

“Hey now,” Rhys grumbled. “I saved all those Loader Bots.”

“That is true,” Loader Bot said, nodding.

“What happens now?” said Fiona. “What do we do with what we’ve been given?”

“I’m gonna use what I’ve got to boost Atlas,” Rhys replied with a grin. He splayed his hands wide. “My company is gonna be the next big thing.”

“Be careful, Rhys,” Athena warned. “You don’t know who these powers will attract if you’re sloppy with them. You don’t know who will want to see if they can steal it for themselves.”

Sasha clapped Athena on the back. Athena glared at her as she walked away towards Fiona. “Exactly! That’s just what I said! This isn’t something you can just flaunt about. There are a ton of people out there who would kill for powers like yours.”

Rhys yawned. “Look, can we just talk about this in the morning?”

“Haven’t you got to go straight to Atlas in the morning?” Vaughn said, before cowering under Rhys’ scowl.

“Great, so you were planning on fucking off before we got a proper chance to talk about this?” August was on his feet, fists clenched.

“Wow, why are you suddenly being all ‘protective’, August?” Fiona growled, she too finding her feet and stalking over to him. “These our _our_ powers. We can choose to use them how we like. They are a gift. We’re also not children. We know how to look after ourselves!”

With everyone in the room but Rhys glowering at her, she grabbed Rhys’ hand and began to tug him out of the room.  “Let’s get out of here,” Fiona grumbled, and pulled him out into the deserted hallway.

*

Rhys kept asking her where they were going as she dragged him down towards Vaughn’s room. She knew there was real king-sized bed in there and she knew exactly what she wanted. As she wrenched the door open and tugged Rhys inside, it was obvious that he realised exactly what she wanted too because as she shut the door, he pushed her against it and kissed her furiously. His hands swiftly untucked her shirt and he pushed his thumbs into the soft parts just inside of her hip bones. Fiona writhed against him and used her tongue to delve deeper into his mouth. She didn’t know where to put her hands – she wanted them everywhere all at once. She settled for burying them in his hair, using this as an anchor to pull him even closer.

Rhys dipped his head down and began nipping at her neck. Fiona sighed deeply and let her head roll back to give him easier access. His mouth felt incredible against her skin. She hadn’t been touched like this in a long, long time. Granted, she hadn’t felt like this about anyone who had touched her like this before. She pulled his face back up to hers and he tugged her legs around his hips. Slowly and carefully, he carried her to the bed and they flopped down on it without a care.

“Did-you-lock-the-door,” Rhys said against her mouth, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth.

“Yeah,” Fiona replied breathlessly.

“Good.” With this, Rhys tore open her blouse. Fiona didn’t even care. She just wanted Rhys and if clothes had to be ripped for that, so be it. As she lay there beneath him, only her bra between his eyes and her breasts, he sat back on his haunches and took the sight of her in.

“Fiona, you are so beautiful.” He was so clearly being honest and not his usual sarcastic self that it almost brought a tear to her eye. She finally realised why she had been feeling the way she had. She was irrevocably, idiotically, fundamentally in love with this Hyperion-come-Atlas asshole. Who’d have thought that after it all, here she was.

“Come here,” she giggled, pulling him forward. Her hands made quick work of the buttons of his shirt, and once that was on the floor her fingers traced the many tattoos that she had never had the pleasure of witnessing before. He tugged off her jacket and torn blouse and kissed her again. This time he was slow and meaningful, opening and closing his mouth with purpose and care. Fiona slid her arms around his neck and replied as best she could. But they couldn’t keep up the slow act for long. Soon they were beginning to sweat and moan with each kiss. He wrenched off her bra and her fingers ventured down, down, down until they found the zipper of his pants. Rhys grunted into her mouth, before breaking away to breathe.

“I want you- to know something.” Fiona nodded, encouraging him to go on. “I’m not just...You’re not just...”

“I know,” Fiona whispered, cutting him off. She pressed her lips against his and allowed her hand to explore what was to be found beneath his opened zipper. Rhys moaned into her mouth as she cupped at him, impressed by what she could feel. Her legs parted even further because she just _wanted_ him, and Rhys obviously felt this because he began kissing his way down her body. Every touch was electric, and she wondered if this was because of his new power or because she was just that affected by him. He undid her pants and yanked them off along with her underwear, leaving her completely exposed to whatever he had planned for her.

“Damn,” he muttered, taking in her form. His hands stroked down the length of her body. He kissed her breasts, whirling his tongue around each nipple and making her sigh and tense. He kissed her stomach and her hip bones, teasing her as best he could. In a moment of clarity, Fiona grabbed his arm. Rhys looked up.

“No. Not...not that. Not yet at least. This time I just...want...”

Rhys climbed back so that his face was level with hers. “There’s gonna be a next time then?” he smirked. She prodded him and kissed him and helped him rid himself of his jeans and boxers. Soon it was just them. The most open they’d ever been with one another. Somehow it felt...normal.

Fiona moaned his name loudly as he pushed inside her. Rhys covered her moan with his mouth. He eased her into it, asking her if she was okay and if she was comfortable. This was a side of him that she’d never expected. She’d – no, not that she’d imagined this before of course not no – but she’d always thought that sex with Rhys would be very “me me me” on his part but oh how wrong she was.

The pace picked up as soon as they found a rhythm. Rhys discovered that Fiona’s favourite position was on her back with her legs wrapped around his shoulders. He thoroughly enjoyed that position too, because it meant that he could observe every little thing that he was making her feel. She clutched at the bed sheets and screamed his name as she came, and two seconds later he did the same. They were both pretty sure that most of Helios was aware of exactly what they’d done by this point. Collapsing beside one another, not caring about the mess they might have made, both breathed heavily whilst staring at the ceiling.

Eventually, Fiona rolled onto her side and moved over so that she could wrap herself around Rhys. He held her closely and pressed a kiss against her forehead.  

For Fiona, the feeling of elation that filled her was a feeling that trumped finding a Vault and that trumped finding out she had a superpower. This was the happiest she had ever been, and if anyone dared to ruin how she felt?

They’d have a damned telekinetic shit storm on their hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr! 
> 
> loki-dokey.tumblr.com <3


End file.
